


Слабое место

by Plastic_Mind



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, d'Artagnan and Constance are just friends, unbetaed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Д’Артаньян продолжает прокладывать им путь через лабиринты, выгадывая если и не минуты — секунды. Атос с каждым шагом всё сильнее опирается на его плечо и сжимает зубы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слабое место

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



> **Примечание:** Написано для **Gevion** по заявке в драббло-мобе: «Атос + травма».
> 
>   
>  Lost and insecure   
>  You found me, you found me   
>  Lyin' on the floor   
>  Surrounded, surrounded   
>  Why'd you have to wait?   
>  Where were you? Where were you?   
>  Just a little late   
>  You found me, you found me
> 
> _The Fray — You Found Me_   
>  _([acoustic version](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJyyanGYH_I))_   
> 

«У каждого бойца есть слабое место. Найди его, и ты победишь», — говорит Атос. 

Д’Артаньян хороший ученик, и он ищет. В каждом новом противнике, будь то друг или враг. 

С каждым разом всё увереннее идёт в атаку — и хладнокровнее. С каждым разом всё тщательнее выстраивает защиту — и изысканнее. С каждым ударом он оттачивает своё мастерство, высекая из глаз оппонента эмоции, как из шпаги — искры. В глазах друзей вспыхивает уважение, в глазах врагов — бессильная злоба. 

Д’Артаньян знает слабости Арамиса, Портоса и Атоса, а они — его. И так каждому из них проще прикрывать своим друзьям спину.

***

— У каждого бойца есть слабое место. Найди его, и ты выживешь, — говорит Д’Артаньян.

Атос хрипло смеётся:

— Если повезёт. Этот урок ты выучил сам.

Д’Артаньян продолжает прокладывать им путь через лабиринты, выгадывая если и не минуты — секунды. Атос с каждым шагом всё сильнее опирается на его плечо и сжимает зубы. Д’Артаньян предпочитает не думать о том, как кровавое пятно под курткой Атоса расползается всё больше. До выхода им остаётся всего ничего, но каждый новый поворот или лестница, отделяющая их от других мушкетёров, отбирает слишком много сил.

Почти перед самой дверью они натыкаются на ещё двоих. Атос мгновенно отшатывается, давая Д’Артаньяну простор для манёвра. Схватка длится недолго — первый смертельно ошибается почти сразу, второй опытнее и злее, но у Д’Артаньяна каждый вдох на счету. Он рискует, подставляется — и второй противник оседает у его ног. Плечо жжёт от глубокого пореза, но Д’Артаньян не обращает на это внимания.

Оставшиеся расстоянии он тащит потерявшего сознание Атоса на себе.

***

Арамис выходит из комнаты вслед за лекарем, притворяет за собой дверь и бросает на Д’Артаньяна, сидящего на полу почти у самого входа, неодобрительный взгляд. Уже было порывается что-то сказать, делает шаг навстречу, но потом, махнув рукой, уходит, кидая через плечо:

— Принесу поесть.

Д’Артаньян не шевелится, только кивает в ответ. Он благодарен за отсутствие нотаций как никогда.

***

Время то натягивается, как поводья, то густеет от тишины, давящей на уши. Время, которого было так мало там, в подземельях, теперь так много, что Д’Артаньяну кажется, ещё чуть-чуть и он начнёт захлёбываться.

Проходит несколько часов, прежде чем лекарь снова появляется у палаты. На этот раз он проводит в комнате совсем недолго: отдаёт какие-то распоряжения и тут же выходит.

Д’Артаньян поднимает голову, и на его молчаливый вопрос лекарь произносит всего два слова: «Будет жить». И Д’Артаньян ему верит — потому что несколько часов назад, когда тот увидел рану Атоса, он сложил такое витиеватое ругательство, которое и на пьяную-то голову вряд ли повторишь.

Верит и потому, наконец, встаёт со своего места и неровной походкой устало бредёт к выходу из лазарета.

***

Три недели постельного режима.

Д’Артаньяну кажется, что это его самого приковали к постели на этот срок. 

Ему не хватает Атоса рядом на заданиях, хоть он и чувствует ощутимо возросшую поддержку Арамиса и Портоса. Один из них всегда рядом, пока второй прикрывает им спины. Тем острее все они чувствуют, насколько непривычно драться втроём.

Не хватает на тренировках. Мало кто из рядовых мушкетёров способен продержаться против Д’Артаньяна достаточно долго, чтобы тот выдохся. Портос чаще всего предпочитает кулачные бои тренировкам на шпагах с Д’Артаньяном, а Арамис — стрельбу по мишеням. И все прекрасно понимают, что стоять сейчас друг против друга нисколько не тяжелее и не сложнее, чем обычно. Просто никто не стремится вырабатывать новую тактику взаимодействия, никто не сбрасывает Атоса со счетов.

Не хватает на совместных попойках в баре. Хотя они случаются теперь гораздо реже.

***

Будь воля Д’Артаньяна, он бы поселился в лазарете. Но Тревиль уже знает его как облупленного, поэтому приходится довольствоваться парой-тройкой часов посещений после тренировок.

Посещений, когда Д’Артаньян рассказывает о каждом новом задании, Арамис дремлет в кресле, прикрывшись шляпой, а Портос хмыкает, сидя за столом и чистя оружие, и иногда вставляет свои ремарки.

Атос его внимательно слушает, и, кажется, верит, едва ли в половину, судя по редким ухмылкам. И ещё смотрит — пристально, будто силится что-то вспомнить. Или запомнить.

Иногда Арамис и Портос уходят раньше, спешно придумывая не терпящие отлагательств дела. И тогда Д’Артаньян просто подолгу молчит. И время идёт быстрее, когда на самом деле его хочется остановить.

***

Пару раз, когда ему совсем не спится, Д’Артаньян тайком пробирается в лазарет, но не решается заходить.

Он сидит у окна в коридоре, смотрит в небо и думает о том, как это всё глупо выглядит. И о том, что бы сказал Атос, узнай об этом. 

Однажды Д’Артаньян даже умудряется задремать, а когда просыпается, обнаруживает, что его укрыли казённым одеялом.

Когда на следующее утро он с некоторой неловкостью возвращает одеяло, лекарь даже не отрывается от своих бумаг, только бросает Д’Артаньяну в спину: «В следующий раз советую остановить свой выбор на кресле в комнате. Вас мне ещё здесь не хватало…»

***

Через три недели Атос возвращается в гарнизон.

Медленно, но неуклонно он набирает прежнюю форму. Тренировки становятся всё длиннее, а держится Атос всё легче и увереннее. На заданиях он ещё вынужден делать себе послабления, особенно под тяжёлым взглядом Портоса или многообещающим Арамиса. Тирады последнего вообще производят самый поразительный и долгосрочный эффект — даже Тревилю такое влияние и не снилось.

А Д’Артаньян впервые за долгое время от души наслаждается поединками на шпагах, хоть и вынужден больше, чем обычно, просчитывать свои ходы и контролировать действия, когда дерётся против Атоса.

И когда первый раз после своего возвращения Атос не только дерётся в полную силу, но и через некоторое время Д’Артаньян оказывается на земле, а к его горлу прижимается остриё шпаги, он радуется даже сильнее, чем когда король посвящал его в мушкетёры. 

Он улыбается широко и открыто, глядя Атосу прямо в глаза:

— У каждого бойца есть слабое место. Найди его, и…

Но Атос протягивает ему руку раньше, чем тот успевает договорить, и щурится.

— А что если я не хочу побеждать? — Он хлопает Д’Артаньяна по спине и тут же отворачивается, принимая поздравления от других мушкетёров.

Д’Артаньяну, кажется, что он только что опрокинул в себя бутылку крепкого вина и лицо начинает гореть, поэтому он спешно накидывает куртку на плечи и, не оборачиваясь, выходит со двора.

***

— Давно собирался тебе сказать, — Д’Артаньян решает не тянуть с объяснениями.

Атос только вопросительно приподнимает бровь, в его взгляде читается неверие.

— Ладно. Не собирался, — Д’Артаньян выставляет ладони вперёд, признавая поражение.

Он не отводит взгляд, но чувствует себя неловко и не знает, куда деть руки. Ровно до тех пор, пока они одновременно не делают шаг навстречу. 

И в тот же момент Д’Артаньяна не к месту осеняет.

— Одеяло! Тогда... — звучит почти обвиняюще, но ему опять не дают закончить фразу.

Целуется Атос не хуже, чем дерётся. И, похоже, Д'Артаньяну придётся пополнить список своих «слабых мест» ещё на один пункт.


End file.
